


Thoughts On the Bridge

by radboyethan (skylarlazuli)



Series: Poetry [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, freeform poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan
Summary: A poem about thoughts a person has while on the edge of a bridge.
Series: Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629598
Kudos: 1





	Thoughts On the Bridge

I sit tired on the bridge  
Like an owl that got no sleep  
While death loomed above me  
Whispering taunts in my ear  
And when everyone asks me  
If I am ok  
I have to lie  
Convincing others that I’m fine  
Timidly answering their questions  
Tiredly over and over again  
While ribbons of blood pooled from my body  
They ask if I want to be alive  
I have to answer with yes  
When in reality  
I don’t know  
I’d be lying if I said  
This thought of jumping  
Didn’t start a fire in my heart  
But it also causes a sinking feeling  
In the deep, narrow pit of my stomach  
Because all the puzzle pieces in my mind  
Are broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
